


Tell Me Something I Don’t Know

by ReinaWritesStuff



Series: Jonerys Modern AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Modern Era, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: After a few more weeks of dating, Dany finds herself wondering where she and Jon are in their relationship. They spend an evening getting to know more about each other.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jonerys Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073931
Comments: 37
Kudos: 99





	Tell Me Something I Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4! And it’s not a year and half in between. See, I’m doing a little better now. That’s something to celebrate, right?
> 
> This one has a few more feels added with the fluff. Some family mentions that’ll come up more later on.

It was closing time at the language school, and Dany was just finishing cleaning off the dry erase board. Missandei, who’d already finished straightening her classroom, sat in the front desk and scrolled through her phone. It had been a long day for both of them. It was the end of the term for many of the classes and private students, so they’d been inundated with testing and final assignments. Normally, a day like that, Dany would be ready to go directly home and straight to sleep, but not that day. She found herself ready to extend the night out; excited to, even. 

“I think it’s a take away kind of night for me. Maybe pizza or something,” Missandei said, “What’re you thinking?”

“Oh, I actually have plans tonight.”

“Plans tonight with Jon. There, I finished your sentence,” Missandei teased, “What are you two up to?”

“I’m going over to his place, and we’re having dinner and maybe watching a movie.”

“Not  _ making _ dinner, I hope. He knows you can’t cook, right?”

“He will... one of these days,” Dany laughed and Missandei joined in.

“Well, I’m sure he won’t mind a girlfriend who can manage to burn water. That’s a talent.”

“First off, that was  _ one _ time. And second, I’m not his girlfriend. We’re not that serious.”

“Oh, come off it! You’re totally official by now!”

“Officially hanging out. That’s all.”

It was true that Dany had been spending a lot of time with Jon over the last month and a half. In fact, they’d made a point to see each other what seemed like every other day and had yet to tire of one another. Even if they’d done activities as mundane as shopping for groceries. But, neither of them had put any labels on their relationship. They hadn’t even been over each other’s houses yet up till then. As far as Dany was concerned they were casual. Or at least she didn’t want to press the issue too much. She did secretly wonder when their relationship’s next step would come. 

Before Missandei could argue back, a light knock shifted both of their eyes to the door. Tyrion peaked his head around the corner and signaled a tired wave. Though he wasn’t an instructor himself, as a patron of their school, he had a mountain of financial documents to look over that day. He hadn’t worked with the school for very long, but he had struck up a friendship with the two ladies. They would find themselves joking together and giving each other friendly advice. Usually over drinks. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” he said.

“No, I’m almost finished here.” 

“I take it you two are as exhausted as I am. Maybe more. What do you say to drinks tonight? I'm paying.”

“That does sound nice,” Missandei answered. “I'm in.”

“Mm, sorry. I’ll have to rain check,” Dany replied.

“Yeah. She's going to visit her boyfriend.”

“He's not my boyfriend.”

“Help us settle this, Tyrion. I’ve lost count of how many dates they’ve gone on.”

“They're not all dates,” Dany interrupted. Missandei scoffed.

“How many ‘not dates’ would you go on before you consider a woman your girlfriend?” 

“I'd be able to tell if I want a relationship with her after two and certainly after three.” Tyrion turned his question to Dany. “And you're not having any not dates with anyone else currently?”

“No,” both Dany and Missandei answered in unison.

“Have you met his family?”

“His sister, his best friend,  _ and _ his beloved dog,” Missandei said again.

“Can I answer myself,” Dany replied, “I teach his sister here, by the way. That doesn’t count.”

“Sounds like you have a boyfriend.”

“ _ Tyrion _ ,” Dany exclaimed, “Why aren’t you on my side with this?”

“I’m on the side of logic.” 

“You two are exaggerating. Jon and I are just having fun. It’s casual. That's all.”

Missandei and Tyrion exchanged a look, and Tyrion spoke again. 

“Well, you have fun having a not date with your not boyfriend, Jon, tonight. We will drink to it.”

  
  


****

  
  
The torrential rain that day hadn’t stopped Dany nor had the long, crowded train ride to his house. She sat in her seat, her tiny frame sandwiched between two large businesses men from Green Park to Russell Square as she held onto the bottle of wine she’d bought for the night. The train had been delayed twice, making her trek that much more exhausting after a long day at work. A shouting match between a group of teens before Holloway Road had disrupted her calm even further. But, still she pressed on. And when she finally reached his station and saw Jon waiting for her, flashing a smile with umbrella and bag of takeaway food in hand, the hassle felt worth it. 

Huddled closely beneath the umbrella, Dany bemoaned the day and the train ride as they made their way through the neighborhood streets, and Jon listened intently, at times trying to stifle a laugh. She’d just finished her harrowing tale when they approached a gate which led to a two-story brick townhouse. With a decently-tended garden and a welcome mat, it would’ve been easy to think that a sweet little grandmother lived there; not a young man with his adult siblings. 

“Welcome,” Jon said as he unlocked and opened the door, “Make yourself at home.”

Home, indeed. The house was just casual and cluttered enough to feel lived in. Photos hung on the walls, coats and scarves draped over the backs of chairs, shoes stacked by the door. It was a strange thing to recall, but Dany thought of the homes of previous guys she’d dated. Some were a bit slummy and dodgy, others were pristine and expensive. But none of them felt as home-like as Jon’s. None felt so comfortable. 

After eating their dinner, their empty plates on the coffee table in front of them, they relaxed back on the sofa. The two chatted away while the television played a campy horror movie which they’d both long since stopped paying attention to. 

“The burns were so bad that the police thought I’d set it on purpose” Dany said between laughter, ”I swore to them that I didn’t. I was only making an egg. A simple boiled egg, and I burned it. I’m still paying on that fine.”

“An accidental arsonist. Quite a title,” Jon also laughed as he poured Dany a glass of wine.

“Oh, one of many I’ve earned,” she added, “Missi teases that I must have no concept of hot temperatures since I burn everything I cook. I’m almost inclined to believe her. Cooking is not my strong suit.”

“I’ll add that to the list of things I’ve learned about you.”

“You have a list?”

“An indexed spreadsheet, actually. School photos, family tree and everything,” he quickly said with a stern expression. Dany flashed a nervous grin as she warily searched his face. Then he began to laugh. “I’m joking. I swear”

“Okay, good,” she joined in, “I was getting ready to sprint out the door on that.”

“No, no. I just take a mental note. Nothing creepy.” 

A mental note. She tried to think back on what he could’ve learned about her in their time together. She’d been open with him, giving plenty of anecdotes about herself. But, she had held back on some aspects of her life. Some things that she wouldn’t typically divulge in with guys that she dated casually. Then, Dany wondered what Jon hadn’t divulged to her yet. He was much like she found Arya to be in that sense; curious about others, skimpy on personal information. Surely, he also had his little known facts. How much they were willing to tell each other could give her a better glimpse as to what stage their relationship was in.

“Tell me something I don't know about you,” she spoke, sitting up straight, “I need to update my Jon facts, too. It’s only fair”

“I’m not that interesting.”

“Oh, and I am?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered charmingly. They shared a soft look for a brief moment before Dany responded.

“You’re not flattering your way out of talking about yourself.” 

“It was worth a try.”

“Yes, yes. A valiant effort. Come on, spill.”

“Okay, something you don't know,” Jon pondered hard, “Give me a second.” 

He got up and disappeared upstairs briefly before returning with a photo album. It was black, leather-bound and slightly worn at the edges. He handed it to her, sitting down on the sofa. Dany got comfortable leaning back against his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist, and she opened the book to see pages of photos. Landscapes. People. Black and white and in color. Each one captured some kind of emotion or moment so vividly as if she were in the photos themselves. They looked as though they could’ve been in a magazine. Should’ve been in magazines, even. 

“These are fantastic,” Dany finally said.

“You really like them?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Thank you,” he replied proudly. She cocked her head with a smile. 

“You're a photographer?”

“Only as a hobby. This album is from uni.”

“You're very good at it. I’d think they were professional by the looks of them. I’m not just saying that either.”

“I was really into it in Iceland. Between the landscape and the locals, I was never short on photo-worthy subjects. I had a small gallery show up there that Sam helped me with. Even sold a couple of prints.”

“That’s so cool.” 

She continued flipping through the book until she reached old pictures which were obviously not a part of his portfolio. Dany got the sense that those were the ones he really wanted her to see.

“There are some family photos in there, too,” he said before she could ask.

There were photos of a gruff but friendly-looking man holding a baby. Jon identified himself as the baby and the man as his late father. Another few photos of a large countryside home. Some more showing a couple of puppies. Jon gave descriptions of each memory. As she flipped through the book, Dany’s eyes were then drawn to a photo of Jon, obviously a few years younger, with another young man seemingly around his age. The other’s auburn hair was shorter, more styled than Jon’s, and he had lively blue eyes with a warm smile. The two boys had their arms around each other’s shoulders and the photo caught them mid-laugh. 

“Is that your brother?”

“Yeah,” Jon sighed wistfully, looking at the picture in question, “Yeah, that's Robb.”

“He's very handsome.”

“All the girls back home thought so, too. He only slightly let it go to his head,” he joked, “No, he… he was a good guy. Fun. He was my best friend, really.”

Jon turned to the next page in the book, showing another picture. This one featured all six of kids outdoors with an open field and dense tree line behind them. One smiling girl, prim with long red hair, sat properly in front, while another girl, easily recognizable as a young Arya, sneakily held her fingers in rabbit ears behind the elder’s head. Unbeknownst to Arya another of the boys, one wheelchair-bound, was doing the same to her. Jon stood a bit off to the side, and Robb held a grinning child, younger than the others, on his hip.

“This is the lot of us.” Jon said, longingly, pointing as he spoke, “Me, Robb. That's my sister, Sansa, the one in New York. Arya, of course. That's Bran. And the little one there is Rickon. He was the youngest of us.”

“What a lovely family.”

“I can’t think of a picture that better captures how we all were than this one. This was one of the last photos of all of us together, too. I left for Iceland shortly after and then…” He gulped and stared at it as if reliving every memory. “This picture means a lot.”

“You should frame it.”

“Maybe one day.” 

Jon studied the picture more in silence, lost in thought. 

“You know, three years later and I’m only just recently able to look at this again. I’d intentionally hidden it away from myself. Even good memories were hard to look back at. Just thinking of us all laughing together and knowing that… that’s done. When death hits that hard, that quickly, it’s easier to not think about any of it. Not even the happy times.”

“I know,” Dany sighed. She did know very well.

“I still remember getting the call after the accident. Every time I used to look at these photos, I would hear the police on the line telling me what happened. And then talking to Arya and Sansa and Bran, all crying. That was all I could associate these with. But, I think it’s getting better now. It’s nice to be able to remember the good feelings from this time.” 

“It is,” Dany replied softly. “Thank you for showing these to me.”

“Thanks for listening.”

It was strange but heartwarming to hear him speak about his family that deeply. She could tell that it must have been just as strange for him, as well. Dany felt him take a long breath in and let out an audible, healing sigh. As if he’d needed to get that out for some time. 

“Alright. Back to you,” Jon started again in a more relaxed tone, “What else don’t I know about you?”

“Ah, well. New Years Eve is my favorite holiday. You go.”

“I have five tattoos, and I only regret two of them. You.”

“I shaved my head for two years before I decided to grow my hair back out. Your turn.”

“I tried to play the guitar for three months at uni. I was shit.”

“Well, I used to—“

She suddenly stopped herself and thought for a moment. Dany was hesitant to go further; not accustomed to letting anyone in that part of her life. But, she thought about how open Jon had been with her. With all that he shared with her, she felt a sense of real trust and ease in him. His head perked up, waiting for her answer and checking to see what was wrong. 

“Used to what?”

“I used to play the harp,” Dany finally said.

“Wait a minute. When did you play the harp?”

“It was a long time ago. I probably couldn’t even begin to manage it now.” 

“Why the harp?”

She knew that question was coming. 

“Uh, my eldest brother taught me. One of the many things we bonded over when I was a kid. I wasn’t bad at it actually, but I was nowhere near his level. He could play anything on the harp, and I’d listen to him for hours. He was  _ really _ good at it. After he died, I would try to listen to recordings of him playing. To this day, it’s still my favorite instrument because of him. There, another fact about me.”

“I never realized you were so close.”

“Oh yeah. Yeah, we were really close. I couldn’t have ever asked for a better brother. He was the best. Life really wasn’t the same when he was gone. A longer story for another time, I think. I totally get what you mean about not wanting to even remember the good times, though. But, it does help some, doesn’t it?”

Her mind drifted to Rhaegar. His kind smile. His voice, urging her on when she tried playing. The way he’d hug her tightly when she did a good job of it. But, unlike other times she brought him up, her thoughts didn’t sink into the hardships she and Viserys endured after his death. Instead, she was able to only focus on happy memories of Rhaegar.

“He was good at singing, too, but he never taught me that. So, don't even ask.” 

“You already knew what my next question would’ve been,” he said. 

Dany and Jon lightly chuckled. Then she sat up and turned her body to face him, propping her arm on the back of the sofa. 

“It’s funny, I don’t really talk much about that to people.”

“Your brother or playing the harp?”

“Both. Neither. I don’t talk about how I played the harp because then it leads to talking about my brother and then my family, and I don’t do that often. Family talk usually makes me pretty uncomfortable. I barely even mention them.”

“I didn’t mean to push the topic,” he apologized, taking her hand. 

“No, I’m actually glad you did. And, I was somehow fine with telling you about him, which was a little unexpected.”

“I can’t say I expected to go on about the accident either.” 

“You’re easy to talk to,” Dany confessed, “I like that a lot.”

“Is it cliche to say I think the same about you?”

“Only if you don’t mean it.”

“I do mean it.”

She put his hand to her face, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers and silently staring at him. Their heartfelt conversations that day didn’t feel casual. It no longer felt like two people merely hanging out, as she’d tried to convince herself of. He was comforting to her in a way that was different from her exes. She didn’t yet know exactly how Jon saw their relationship; what label he’d give her. But she knew how she felt as they continued gazing at each other. 

And that was when he kissed her. Tenderly but with passion. She felt that same electricity that she’d felt in their first kiss. The same urge to be with him in every way. Dany slowly leaned back to lie down, guiding Jon on top of her, caressing her fingertips across his cheek. The couch could barely fit them both that way, but she didn’t care and neither did he. Jon opened the top few buttons on her blouse as they smiled against each other’s lips. And she felt a surge of energy when his kiss trailed to her neck. Dany took in the calming silence of the room. It seemed that the world around them, even the streets outside, had quieted to allow them some peace. For a moment, at least. 

Suddenly, as if in direct defiance of Dany’s thoughts, Jon’s phone rang loudly on the side table, startling them both. Without looking at the ID, he reached over and declined the call. Almost immediately another call came through. Declined, again. It then rang another time. 

“They’ll just keep ringing, Jon,” Dany breathed out while he went on kissing her. She reluctantly lifted his face up to meet his eyes. “It’s okay. Answer it.”

Jon dropped his head with a final frustrated groan and sat up. He swore under his breath when he finally saw who was calling so much. 

“Sorry,” Jon said to her as he walked off and answered the call. His voice was still shaky with breathlessness. “ _ What _ , Edd?”

Dany touched her lips, still feeling his on them. Still coming down from the high as she eavesdropped on his conversation in the adjacent room. 

“Edd, just call someone else. I can't come in… Because…” Jon spoke in a hushed tone, but Dany could still hear every word. “Because I'm with my girlfriend…  _ Yeah _ , my girlfriend. I have one now... Dammit. Okay... Alright, fine. I’m on my way… Okay.”

Dany sat up, her lips curling into a smile and her cheeks surely turning pink. He said it. She knew that she’d understood it loud and clear. There was no mistake. Jon reentered the room with a readily apologetic expression until he saw her looking coyly at him. 

“I heard that,” she smirked.

“Heard what?”

“On the phone. You called me your girlfriend.” Jon looked down at his feet and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Or at least I hope you were talking about me or else this entire situation has gotten quickly awkward.”

“Uh, yeah. I was talking about you,” he smiled nervously. “Was that wrong to call you that?”

“Well, you never asked me,” she joked.

“I never asked you,” he repeated with a laugh, “Dany, will you formally,  _ properly _ , officially be my girlfriend? This is me asking you now.”

With a grin, she walked over to him and placed her hands around his waist. 

“Since you asked so appropriately, yes, I will.”

The two beamed and embraced each other. It felt like a relief for them both, having that official confirmation of their feelings. Secure in his arms, warmed against his chest. Dany could’ve stayed that way all night if time had allowed it. Unfortunately, time wouldn’t allow it that night. 

“I’d better grab my things to go now, huh,” she said as she pulled back.

“I have to take this shift, and it’s an overnight. I'm sorry.” 

“That's fine.” 

“I feel bad, though. Invited you all the way over here, all that time on the trains, just to do nothing and then I have to go to work.”

She kissed him reassuringly. 

“Another time,” she said.

Dany gathered her jacket, her bag and the half bottle of wine left. Jon offered to walk her to the station, but she declined, leaving him to only walk her to the door. She took a second at the doorway and turned to him.

“I, uh… if this was doing ‘nothing’ then I really like doing nothing with you. Even if it takes a while to get here. I enjoy it.” It was Jon’s turn to show a hint of blush on his face over her words. “You can add that to your spreadsheet about me.”

“Noted,” he nodded.

Dany gave him one more kiss then started her walk, glancing back to catch him watching her leave. She waved again to Jon as she walked around the corner and out of view. Only then did she allow herself to display any giddiness. It didn’t matter that she perhaps looked strange laughing to herself.

_ Boyfriend _ , she thought happily,  _ He’s my boyfriend. I’m his girlfriend. Okay, it’s a real thing now. _

No bratty teens or thoughtless businessmen on the train would ruin her excitement this time. Before she entered the train station, Dany took out her phone to see if she could catch up with Missandei and Tyrion. She had  _ a lot _ to talk about with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, they’re official even though everyone and their grandmas already thought they were! 
> 
> \- Yes, I borrowed Kit’s real life hobby of photography for Jon. Kind of like with Arya and Missandei, I borrow a little twinge from their actors to add a little more fun, modern-day spice to their characters here. 
> 
> \- I wanted to run with the idea of Dany being really close to Rhaegar, who raised her and Viserys after their parents died. That’ll definitely come up again later as well as some other things mentioned here. 
> 
> \- Dany’s train ride is loosely based on some daily shenanigans I dealt with on my Underground commute.
> 
> \- Is this cheesy? Yes, Wisconsin is shaking. But, as I said before, these two deserve all the cheese the law should allow and then some after that shitshow. And I am happy to deliver it for them. 
> 
> Thank you for the love on these and this little AU. I hope you guys continue to follow and enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
